


蝴蝶

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: bgm: The Butterfly Song – Pink Martini
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶

李承协很像蝴蝶。

车勋经常用这样的句子描述一个人，以名字开始，以动物结尾。宰铉像大型金毛犬，在他笑着看向队友们的时候；光珍哥像孔雀，妥帖地散发着荷尔蒙；会胜像仓鼠，在他把车勋做的菜满满地塞在嘴里还要努力动嘴夸他的时候。看，多简单啊，车勋的队友们和他生活在一起，这样的定义性描述让他觉得简单又正确。

但是李承协不一样。

你看，连自言自语的时候权光珍会是光珍、光珍哥，柳会胜可以是会胜、胜九甚至儿子，金宰铉一直是宰铉，唯独李承协，让车勋除了一字一字将他的全名在嘴里细细描摹之外毫无办法。

李承协让车勋犯错。

曾经，车勋对李承协有很多不同的描述。刚开始宿舍生活时，车勋总觉得李承协像一只鹦鹉，色彩嚣张斑斓又不吝于开口，总是他喊宰铉出门玩，宰铉再拉上光珍哥然后找车勋撒娇直到车勋同意。后来看多了李承协唱歌，又觉得李承协像狼，在温柔的歌里静静的望着你，毛茸茸又乌海；在激烈的嘶吼里不屑的撇着你，每一眼都要从你心里剜下什么（这就是为什么车勋总喜欢在舞台上站在李承协后方一些的位置还不爱互动，他的心经不起太多对视）。车勋还觉得李承协像熊过，在无数个日本的冬日早晨他紧紧捂住棉衣从室外冲回宿舍，递给车勋他刚买的热牛奶时。

车勋很少跟别人说起这些，亲近的人就这么几个，天天一起在一间屋子里住着都明白，不够亲近的人也用不着解释这些（更懒得面对他们的惊讶）。李承协很好，他有恰到好处的温柔让车勋这只猫咪沦陷。他知道用适当的冒犯让猫咪炸毛是得以借哄猫的名头，和猫咪相处的最好借口；他也知道猫咪的底线，从不试探。他知道车勋的喜恶，会绕路为车勋买热乎乎的章鱼烧也会把车勋不喜欢的菜吃完；他拉上车勋一起写和弦，让车勋在很多辛苦又崩溃的时候找到事情忙碌。李承协也会很真诚地看向车勋，告诉车勋你很好只是你自己不相信而已。

作为回报，车勋也会在有精力的时候留意并且记下李承协的各种习惯，比如特意在冲咖啡的时候略过他，等早饭吃完再给他做一杯水果茶。可是车勋不知道李承协是在想什么。车勋一直是一个诚实并且遵从内心的人，在信任李承协之后自然而然地让关系升温，从普通的队友变成很好的朋友，在习惯李承协的温柔以后，从很好的朋友变成喜欢的人。李承协会好好地回应他，他微妙的讨好和关心从来不会有去无回。李承协会在车勋看他的时候回给他夸张又直率的笑容，会在车勋有一些寂寞又不好意思开口的时候走过来拥抱他，李承协把车勋照顾的很好，车勋却有些迷惑。

李承协巧妙的处理自己的情绪，让车勋不过多的涉足自己的情绪，让一切都看起来游刃有余。李承协不会在心情不好时发火，但是会故意弄洒咖啡饮料在抱怨里顺理成章地躲进房间；李承协不会在压力大时悲伤，但是会喊大家出去聚餐在打闹中不知不觉睡倒在车勋肩上。车勋眼睁睁地看着自己日渐焦躁，眼睁睁地看着李承协一如既往。

但是李承协特别好，所以有这些小别扭的李承协还是很好。

在燥热的练习室外，天空渐渐暗下来时，在他们工作了一整天被音乐里的情感充满时，在车勋想要接吻时，李承协自然地接过他眼里的情绪，走向他揽住他亲吻他。窗外晚霞不停落下，乐器无声地为他们奏乐，他们吻了很久，久到车勋几乎忘记这是他第一次接吻，久到车勋几乎忘记他们是2个男子偶像乐队的成员而非校园社团里的普通情侣。李承协的吻一如他对待车勋，温柔、真挚、又有力，李承协的目光一如他他对待车勋，温柔、真挚、又有力，李承协的怀抱一如他对待车勋，温柔、真挚、又有力。车勋却觉得李承协看起来很脆弱，他瞳孔里的光斑摇摇晃晃，像烛火要熄灭，像风筝要断线。车勋突然就害怕了，这不是李承协，不是鹦鹉不是狼狗也不是熊。车勋又突然想起，眼前这个是他的李承协，他更害怕了，怕烛火熄灭，怕风筝断线，所以他闭上眼把头埋进李承协的肩窝，不再让自己的视线投在李承协脸上。

在晚风吹进练习室，月亮渐渐升起来的时候，在车勋突然恐惧时，李承协摸着他的头发和他相拥然后问他想不想一起散步回宿舍。车勋说好，然后问李承协喝不喝冷饮。在车勋去冷饮店的路上他很高兴，他高兴自己的恋爱不会无疾而终，他高兴李承协做出回应。在车勋去冷饮店的路上他没有那么高兴，他觉得自己可能早就知道李承协对自己也有爱慕，早到他甚至感到平常；他觉得这件事发生的太快了，他们才将将出道，还有这么多少年人的梦想和期许在前方。在他回练习室的路上车勋不想思考这么多事情，他跑着，想快一点见到李承协。

他推开被月光浸没的练习室的门，李承协斜靠在窗边抽烟，风灌进他的卫衣和发间，让他看起来很轻盈。这就是车勋第一次觉得李承协像蝴蝶的时候，在他们都还是不太在乎形象的男生只会穿卫衣牛仔裤时，在他们都还是黑发刘海厚厚地快盖住眼睛时，还不像以后那样消瘦的李承协在一个破旧的练习室的窗口回头对他笑。这一幕印在车勋的记忆里，在后来李承协每次穿着宽松的丝质衬衫，每次做好发型迎着风唱歌，每次用温暖的表情回应粉丝，每次对着车勋笑出高高的颧骨，每次捉住车勋的手，每次看着车勋夸奖车勋，小小的得意都会从车勋心里悄悄漫上喉咙，“在这一切发生之前我就知道啦”，他把这句话藏在吉他曲和和声里。

当下的车勋却再一次害怕了，对自己做出的决定的怀疑后悔和冷饮的温度一起爬上他指尖。寡淡到有点失真的烟味像蝴蝶的翅膀刮在车勋的胸口，堵住车勋的喉咙。车勋问李承协怎么了，然后看见他回头，瞳孔里的光斑随着车勋走近变亮。

车勋忍不住笑了，他上中学开始就很少这么笑了。不是因为什么好笑的事大笑，而是抿着的嘴不受控制的上扬，他觉得他的脸都被突出的颧骨拉僵了可放松不下来。他从来没见过的，他的脆弱又美丽的蝴蝶也笑了，接过2杯冷饮放在窗台，再用一个吻分享车勋没来得及收回的恐惧。

然后他们散步回家，咬着冷饮吸管说着很多事，在客厅拥抱，回房睡去。吞下车勋的恐惧的蝴蝶却变得更坚定了。


End file.
